The instant invention relates to a non-linear, electromagnetic vibrating, fluid compression device. It is operative to effect efficient volume changing operations.
Conventional reciprocating fluid compression devices usually employ a rotary motor as a power source and then converts the rotary motion into reciprocating motion using a transmission mechanism. In this sense, its structure is complex and bulky, and its efficiency is generally low. Furthermore, the transmission mechanism can be easily damaged.
If an electromagnetic vibrating device is used as a power source for a reciprocating fluid compressor, direct transmission and resonance may be effected and energy conservation can be relatively enhanced. However, there are usual disadvantages associated with linear type electromagnetic vibration devices, such as small amplitude, unstable vibration characteristics, and limited discharge and working pressure. Therefore, ordinary fluid compression devices using linear electromagnetic vibration devices as a power source unavoidably possess problems in the form of inadequate displacement, working pressure, and lack of efficiency and stability.
Ordinary compressors utilizing electromagnetic vibrators are generally inadequate to achieve sufficient precision of directional vibration. Consequently, cylinders, pistons, or other parts of a working compressor are easily jammed, stuck, or otherwise subjected to non-uniform wear, resulting in unnecessary and extensive damage to the compressor embodying the vibrator. The problem becomes especially pronounced, to a degree hindering normal use, when the electromagnetic vibrator is not coaxially mounted with respect to the compressor cylinder. For this reason, ordinary compressors utilizing an electromagnetic vibrator as a source of power may be properly and effectively operated only in low demand conditions.
In an attempt to alleviate some of these problems, it has been known to employ a multi-stage link in fluid compression devices. However, this modification significantly complicates the structural configuration and achieves relatively little improvement in performance.
Still further, because of the low orientation accuracy in an ordinary electromagnetic vibrator, the vibrator and other components of the compression device are most often arranged coaxially to prevent uneven wear and sticking between cylinders and corresponding pistons. Thus, reciprocating fluid compression devices using an ordinary electromagnetic vibrator as a power source can be used only in certain applications where high performance is not essential.
The difficulties suggested in the preceding are not intended to be exhaustive, but rather are among many which may tend to reduce the effectiveness and satisfaction with prior fluid compression devices. Other noteworthy problems may also exist; however, those presented above should be sufficient to demonstrate that fluid compression devices appearing in the past will admit to worthwhile improvement.